


【朱白/龙宇】情书

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *龙哥《小半》衍生短打，有用歌词。*不是单箭头，是患得患失的热恋。





	【朱白/龙宇】情书

开始了。  
  
他坐在舞台上，光影将他的面目割成明与暗的分野。深蓝，澄金，万众瞩目。他孤身一人，在那样的音乐里，很难不去想到一些孤独与分离的字句。他低低开唱，手追逐着光，他的光降落在一千一百四十二公里外*。这么近、那么远。  
  
他选了很久的歌，歌词直白而赤裸，写彷徨的爱与欲。一个人的独角戏。是否尘世中所有为蜜运所困的人群，都有过这样的甜蜜酸涩？像空气中浮满了西番莲味的气泡，轻轻一触就连串破开、击碎，心也轻易地摔在地上，又被一句若即若离的爱语捧到空中，膨胀、起飞。  
  
你飞过吗。对方某个角色有这样一句台词，一个年轻性感的男孩。女孩们乐此不疲地让他们在屏幕裡相爱、做※爱，一如世间任何寻常的爱侣。你飞过吗？他在屏幕外窥探，雀跃的心跳忙不迭地应答：有的，有的。  
  
——在每一次不自然的左顾右盼、暗自喜欢的片刻，在每个小心翼翼试探说晚安的夜里，在没完没了、叫人坐立难安的相逢的等待中，他明目张胆的偏爱追着那道光，腾空而起，飞过热雨，飞过季风，飞过人潮汹涌的欢呼，轻飘飘、轻飘飘地，落在他爱的男孩屋外头。  
  
就让他来扮演那个伤心的小丑吧，用一首歌的时间，让他在原地打转，为了得不到回应的爱语为难、难堪。让他被绮丽过分的光影困住，心被层层叠叠的爱欲裹住，像落入蛛网的蝴蝶，随时被爱而不得的恐惧吞噬。白宇会看到吗。白宇正看着他吗。会打开手机，电视，乃至在商业街的外设银幕裡匆匆一晤，也能看到、读懂他故作姿态，藏在歌里才能言说于口的卑劣真情吗？  
  
他摘掉耳返，朝舞台中心走去。  
  
你飞过吗？  
  
你爱过吗？  
  


 

  
  
FIN.  
  
*长沙到上海的直线距离为1142KM。


End file.
